Jealousy, Zomies and Swords
by GracefullyFallingDown
Summary: A oneshot of what can go wrong on Halloween night when you mix a Jace, Clary, and a horny teenage zombie together in an ally. Written for towers of alicantes October prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy, Zombies and Swords**

Have you ever thought about how it must be to be a Shadowhunter on Halloween? Two words: It sucks.

They spend their lives searching for the subtle differences in people so that they can pick apart who is real and who isn't, but on Halloween Shadowhunters have to turn that all around and search for the vital similarities. On Halloween, you can't tell the difference between a pack of demons and a pack of well-costumed innocents. Or, say, a pack of zombies and a pack of Demons, a situation not unlike Clary's current one.

It turns out really realistic Zombie costumes look a lot like certain types of semi-decayed demons, and when you pair that with the fact that you and your badass boyfriend COMPLETELY forgot it was Halloween, well, you get a group of terrified teenage boys being held at Seraph point in a back alley of New York. Yep, that was Clary's life right currently.

xxx

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now?" Jace semi-yelled. He still had the blade pointed at the four gangly boys that Clary could now see were wrapped in somewhat grungy bandages. "I can't let them all run away without getting their memories wiped!"

Clary, not knowing what to do, pulled out her phone.

"Magnus won't pick up. I bet you my life's savings, which granted isn't much, that he's having a party and his phone is on vibrate in his room with Chairman Meow on top of it hoping for a massage." Clary considered this and had to agree.

"Well, I'll try anyway."

Jace, of course, was proved right as the phone rang out. She felt her heart leap as someone picked up, and she frantically told their story, but was sorely disappointed at the end when all she was greeted with was a belated meow and some scuffling before the line went dead. She hung up with a sigh, snapping her old Verizon Boulder flip phone shut (her parents had decided that she had washed and broken her phone[s] enough, so they got her one that was basically made of rock) and turning to see cocky arrogance written across Jace's face, the lines and contours of which were darkly contrasted by the streetlight that had just switched on outside of the alley.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shut it, asshole. What are we going to do with the kids?"

"Eat them, what else?" she gave him a weird look which was interrupted by one of the boys whimpering and another whispering the Lords prayer.

"Oh man, Jace. They could only be, like, fourteen. Don't scare them." she chastised before turning to the group. "Don't worry, we won't eat you. You wouldn't taste that good- oh that might not have have been the best thing to say. I don't eat people regularly or anything- stop crying! I've never eaten ANYONE! Calm down. By the time we're done with you, you won't even remember I existed." Another whimper and a sniffle from the wimp on the right. A shaking hand slowly rose into the air.

"Yes?" Clary asked, more sharply than she meant to. _I mean, for Angels sake, a petite redhead and a blonde guy are NOT that scary. _

"Who are you?" Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"You could be killed at any moment and you want to know her name?"

The guy shrugged, looking more relaxed. "Well, she said that we were safe, and she's pretty hot."

"Not safe anymore!" Jace said, lunging. Clary caught him at the last moment.

"Calm DOWN Jace! He just asked for my name!" Jace heaved a breath, looking murderous.

"Keep your eyes off my girlfriend, asshole ."

"Jealous much?"

"Who's got the sword in in this situation, kid?"

"Depends on where we're talking about; between the hands or between the thighs-"

"ALRIGHT, you two. Let's call Alec and tell him to get Magnus the HELL over here before we start using our swords- or actually pretend I didn't just say that. That came out way wrong."

xxx

She could still here Jace chuckling as she told Alex the situation. Alec got Magnus, and Magnus got mad but still left his party and fixed the Mundies memories before giving them all a pissed off, sparkling, slightly drunken wink and heading back to his house. Jace was muttered about swords and thighs the whole way home, and Clary laughed to herself about cute her boyfriend was when he was jealous. She abruptly stopped laughing, though, when Jace tugged at her arm and pointed in front of her, about twenty feet.

"Look, vampires..."

**_Xxxxxxxx _**

**_Lol stupid, I know. HAPPY HALLOWEEN:)_**

**_Love you all, _**

**_-Addi_**


	2. Fan Fiction Fight

Hey guys, listen up;

I failed at participating in black-out day (today) since I didn't know, HOWEVER, you and I can both help the FanFiction Fight by signing this petition; (take out the spaces)

_ : / / w w w . change petitions / fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net_

I have already had one of my stories deleted.

**Our words deserve to be heard, no matter WHAT they say.**


End file.
